In recent years, projectors, such as digital projectors, have found increased popularity as a tool for the presentation of content to an audience. The projectors are typically used to project a computer-generated presentation onto a viewing surface, and allow a user to easily present high-quality, professional appearing images to audiences of a range of sizes. As a result, such projectors are now often found as permanent fixtures in conference rooms and other meeting facilities.
A presentation may be provided to a projector for display in any one of a number of ways. Typically, a user connects a portable computer, on which the presentation may be stored, directly to the projector. Alternatively, a meeting room may be provided with a dedicated computer linked to the projector that a user may use to access their presentation. In some embodiments, the dedicated computer may be linked to a network such that a user is able to access presentations stored on the network.
The advantages offered by such a network-linked projector system may not by fully realized if a user has difficulty accessing the dedicated computer or projector. For example, complicated configuration settings may cause the user to have difficulty connecting his computer to the projector. Therefore, there remains a need for a networked projector display system that provides a user with a simple adapter that allows easy access to the projector display.